Attack of the Snakemen.
by Brimstone
Summary: Once the Snakemen ruled Eternia with an iron fist, then the forces of good joined togeather to banish them in to the Cosmic Pool. Now millennia later the evil Skeletor is about to free King Hiss and his followers and once again bring terror to Eternia.


**__**

Attack of the Snakemen.

By Richard Taylor.

The Sorceress slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her bedchamber, but it felt wrong to the Sorceress. As she looked around the room she saw that it was completely changed. The Sorceress slowly slipped out of her bed and walked up to one of the many large paintings that hung on the walls and gasped.

Hanging on the wall was a golden framed painting of He-Ro Eternia's first hero. The last time she had seen this painting was in the Great Hall of Hero's deep within the heart of Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress saw other paintings of He-Ro on the walls and found she was walking around the room looking at each of the paintings in awe. Then she came to a painting of the Goddess who was the guardian of Grayskull ten thousand years before she was even born.

"Teelani." Called out a soft angelic voice. The Sorceress slowly turned around to see a tall blond hared woman dressed in a copper colored snake headdress. Instantly the Sorceress recognized the woman.

"Do not be afraid Teelani." Said the Goddess. "I have used an ancient link to communicate with you. I am afraid I have a warning for you."

The Sorceress looked at the Goddess in total surprise. She knew that in times of great danger the Guardians of Grayskull could communicate with each other but she had always believed that it was only the present guardian who could contact those in the past and not the other way round.

"There is a great evil that has been trapped for centuries. I fear that this evil is about to be freed." The Goddess said.

"What is this evil you speak about Angelina?" asked the Sorceress. "And will it compare to the evil of Skeletor?"

"I believe it will." Replied the Goddess. "Come Teelani I must show you what form this evil will take."

The Goddess then raised her hands and a portal appeared. The Goddess then gently took hold of the Sorceress by the arm and led her in to the portal.

As the Goddess and the Sorceress stepped from the light of the portal they found themselves in the middle of a war zone. The Goddess slowly turned to the Sorceress.

"Teelani what you see before you is the final battle between the Eternians and the Snakemen." Explained the Goddess.

"I have heard of the Snakemen." Said the Sorceress. "They ruled Eternia didn't they."

"Yes." Replied the Goddess. "The Snakemen used everything in their power to destroy the Eternians even resorting to using the darkest magic possible."

"What is this battle about?" asked the Sorceress.

The Goddess pointed to a large tower with a carving of a huge Eternian beast set on top of the front of it making a very intimidating doorway.

"This is the Tower of Eternia." Said the Goddess. "It is the focal point of all good and evil on the planet, it keeps both forces in balance by connecting the Tower of Grayskull that holds the power of good to the Viper Tower, which holds all that is evil. Whoever controls the Tower of Eternia controls both the Tower of Grayskull and Viper Tower and there by controls the whole of the planet. For over a millennia the Tower of Eternia remained hidden by the Old Ones until King Hiss the ruler of all the Snakemen discovered its location."

"And Hiss is attempting to control the Tower of Eternia." Said the Sorceress.

"Yes. But He-Ro and the forces of good are fighting to keep it out of Hiss's control." Replied the Goddess. "Let me show you." the Goddess then waved her hand ant the scene changed.

He-Ro leaped from his horse and crashed in to two Snakemen riding Battle Cats and pulled them to the ground. He-Ro quickly kicked one Snakeman in the guts as the second Snakeman lashed out with his deadly fangs. He-Ro quickly swung the Staff of Light up and cracked the Snakeman across the jaw. As the Snakeman fell to the floor the first Snakeman leaped to his feet and grabbed hold of He-Ro's cape. He-Ro drove his elbow in to the guts of the Snakeman and quickly grabbed him around the neck and with one move He-Ro dropped to the floor driving his shoulder in to the Snakeman's jaw and breaking his neck. He-Ro then quickly rolled out of the way as the two Battle Cats pounced at him with their razor sharp claws and fangs ready to tear at He-Ro's flesh.

He-Ro instantly raised the Staff of Light and a burst of light shot out and struck the two Battle Cats instantly sending them to sleep.

"During the battle King Hiss was forced to flee back to Snake Mountain where I was waiting." The Goddess told the Sorceress as the image of the battle changed to the courtyard of Snake Mountain.

King Hiss raced through the gates of Snake Mountain on his War Beast and stopped once he saw a tall woman dressed in a snake's headdress. Instantly Hiss recognized her as the Goddess of Grayskull.

"You!!" snarled Hiss leaping down from the War Beast and striding up to the Goddess.

"Yes." replied the Goddess calmly watching Hiss's every move. "I have left Grayskull to make sure that you and your evil kind may never threaten Eternia's freedom again."

"You do not have the power to stop me." said Hiss with a evil smile on his face. Suddenly Hiss threw a hand in to the air and a bolt of crackling energy flew towards the Goddess.

The Goddess calmly raised her snake staff and Hiss's energy blast struck a magical shield surrounding her body and dissapeared. The eye of the snake staff opened and bolts of glowing red energy shot out and struck Hiss in the chest. Hiss fell to one knee and smiled at the Goddess.

"Isss that all you have?" snarled Hiss getting to his feet. "If it isss then what hope do you have for defeating me?"

"It is not just I that shall defeat you." said the Goddess.

Hiss glanced over the Goddess's shoulder to see Eldor step up to the large pool in the center of the courtyard. Hiss snarled as he watched Eldor open the Book of Living Spells and threw it in to the pool. Hiss let out a deafening roar and raced towards the pool.

The Goddess raised her snake staff ready to knock down Hiss.

"Don't kill him! That honor is mine!" the Goddess heard coming from behind her. The Goddess span around just in time to catch a glimpse of the insane Viper as he flashed past. The Goddess then felt pain rush through her chest. Looking down she saw that her snake armor was now covered with her own blood from the four gashies in her chest from Viper's claws. As the Goddess fell Eldor raced over to her side.

"My Goddess." said Eldor as he watched the poison from Viper's claws work its way through her body. "Will you be alright?"

"No my friend." replied the Goddess weakly. "The evil that runs through Viper's body has already begun to poison my body. I fear I will not survive this battle."

"If we get you to Grayskull then its magic could heal you." said Eldor.

"No. We must stop Hiss now." said the Goddess. "Take my staff and finish what we have started."

Eldor reluctantly to the staff from the Goddess and with her dying breath she called out to He-Ro.

As Hiss and Viper were locked in combat Eldor held the Goddess's staff in to the air, the staff's eyes opened a brilliant blue light shot out of the staff and hit the pool. The pool began boiling and the Book of Living Spells sank beneath the surface, suddenly the pool erupted in a tower of light that shot in to the sky. Instantly the sky began to cloud over and lightning raced through the clouds.

"With my sacrifice the threat of the Snakemen was dragged in to the pool." said the Goddess as she and the Sorceress watched the Snakemen being dragged in to the pool.

The scene then changed back to show the Sorceress's bedroom.

"The Snakemen are still trapped in the Cosmic Pool but I fear that the time of their resurrection is drawing near." said the Goddess. 

Kobra Khan waited nervously as the Skeltons dug through the ruins underneath Snake Mountain, Kobra Khan hoped that they would find something of use because Skeletor had demanded a plan for destroying He-man and the Heroic Warriors and the only thing he could think of was buried in the long lost ruins that belonged to the legendary Snakemen. Kobra Khan also had another reason to unearth the Snakemen ruins, he hoped that the ruins would reveal what the Snakemen were really like. Ever since he was banished from his tribe for not following their strict none aggressive nature he searched for the Snakemen and why they no longer ruled Eternia.

One of the Skelton swung its pick axe and struck something that wasn't rock. Clearing away the rubble the Skelton unearthed a stone wall. The Skelton called Kobra Khan over. Kobra Khan brushed dust and dirt from the stone to reveal ancient writing. Kobra Khan's heart jumped with excitement as he realized that the writing was Snakemen.

"Skeletor has to see this." said Kobra Khan as he reached for his communicator. 

Skeletor strode down the passage to where Kobra Khan waited.

"This had better be worth my time," snarled Skeletor. "I did not authorize this little digging for your own amusement."

"I think you will be pleased by what I have uncovered." replied Kobra Khan.

He then led Skeletor to the stone wall.

"What is this?" asked Skeletor as he examined the writing.

"This is the final resting place of the Snakemen." said Kobra Khan. "Recognize the writing as that of the Snakemen but it is of a language so old that even the modern day Snakemen would not be able to read it. I have been studying the Snakemen for a long time. They used to rule this planet until they vanished at the hands of the powers of Grayskull. Only a handful survived to this time, giving up the violent ways of their ancestors."

"I do not need a history lesson," said Skeletor. "I want to know how this is going to help me crush He-man and the Heroic Warriors."

"This what will interest you," replied Kobra Khan. "The Snakemen ruled Eternia by using magic that could rival the Sorceress's."

An evil smile came to Skeletor's face.

"And this magic is behind this wall?" asked Skeletor, whe Kobra Khan nodded Skeletor raised his staff in the air and shouted. "That magic shall be mine!"

A bolt of energy shot out from the staff and blasted the wall to debris. Once the cloud of dust and debris cleared Skeletor and Kobra Khan stepped through the hole and in to a large cavern.

"Where is this magic you promised?" asked Skeletor as he glanced around the cavern. All he could see was the ancient ruins of the Snakemen's fortress.

"This was the courtyard of Snake Mountain," said Kobra Khan. "Here was where the final battle between the Snakemen and the forces of good took place."

Skeletor looked over at Kobra Khan impatiently.

Kobra Khan quickly made his way to the centre of the ruins.

"It is over here." said Kobra Khan. Skeletor made his way over to where Kobra Khan stood. In front of him was a large pool. Even after centuries buried under Snake Mountain the pool was still full of clear blue water.

"This is the Cosmic Pool," said Kobra Khan. "It is the prison tha holds the Snakemen."

"And the power to rule Eternia." Skeletor cheered in triumph.

Skeletor paced around the pool working out a way to free the Snakemen trapped inside. Skeletor stopped and raised his staff and plunged it in to the pool.

"With the power of Dark Magic I command the freedom of the Snakemen!" called out Skeletor. Instantly the pool began to bubble and boil as the magical power of Skeletor shot out from his Havok Staff and in to the pool.

As the pool continued to boil Kobra Khan could see a shape forming under the water's surface.

"It is working," cheered Kobra Khan. "I can see something happening."

Skeletor ignored Kobra Khan and continued to pouring his magic in to the pool. Suddenly a hand shot out from the pool, Skeletor removed his staff from the pool and waited as the figure in the pool emerged. The figure was human dressed in green snakeskin armor.

"At last I King Hiss am free!!" shouted the figure as it broke the surface of the pool. Hiss looked around his surroundings to see ruins everywhere, Hiss's eyes then settled on Kobra Khan.

"Thank you for freeing me," said Hiss as he walked up to Kobra Khan. "I shall reward you greatly for this deed, I will make you the general of my armies. If you're already not one that is. Have the Snakemen avenged what the Goddess and the Elders of Grayskull did to me and our kind."

"You fool," sneared Skeletor. "It was I who freed you."

"Who dares to speak to me in such a way!" snapped Hiss as he span around to Skeletor. "Do you realize who you are dealing with!"

"I Skeletor dare anything I want. You are the leader of a long dead race of Snakemen," hissed Skeletor. "Look around you. Your armies are dust just like this ruins. You can not reward anybody for anything."

Hiss couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Is this true?" asked Hiss as he turned to Kobra Khan.

Kobra Khan slowly nodded his head.

"Enough of this!" shouted Skeletor. "I freed you from the Cosmic Pool so that you can serve me in my quest to rule Eternia."

Hiss span back to Skeletor.

"I am King Hiss!" shouted Hiss. "I serve noone!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" challenged Skeletor.

Hiss raised his hands and threw a ball of magical energy at Skeletor. Skeletor calmly lifted his staff and Hiss's attack vanished.

"Your magic has grown weak," said Skeletor. "You have no chance to beat me. You are now my servant."

Hiss was about to argue back when Kobra Khan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You best do as he says," whispered Kobra Khan. "You powers are no match for Skeletor's at the moment."

Hiss thought about what Kobra Khan had said and realized that the Snakeman was right.

"Your Snakeman is right," said King Hiss turning to Skeletor. "But in order for me to help you I need the help of my Snakemen still trapped in the Cosmic Pool."

"I shall give you what you want," said Skeletor. "But not from the pool. I know just the Snakemen you can have."

Skeletor held his Havok Staff high above his head and called out a spell. Red flames shot out from the staff and formed a portal in the air. As the portal grew larger Hiss could see two figures form inside.

"These two Snakemen shall be your aides." said Skeletor. 

When the portal faded two Snakemen stood before King Hiss.

"Tounge Lasher and Rattlor." said Hiss as he realized who the two Snakemen were.

"Yes," crowed Skeletor. "These two have been very loyal to Hordak."

Tongue Lasher and Rattlor stared over at King Hiss in amazement.

"Are you really here?" gasped Tongue Lasher. "When Hordak freed us we never believed that we would see you again."

Hiss stormed up to Tongue Lasher and Rattlor and tore the bat shaped embelms off their chests. 

"We'll talk about this later," snapped Hiss as he shoved the Horde crests at the Snakemen. "First we have some work for Skeletor to do."

Hiss then turned to Skeletor.

"Until my power returns the Snakemen and myself are under your command." said Hisw hatred dripping with every word.

Prince Adam silently crept through the trees of Evergreen Forest as he tracked down his two opponents. As he moved further Adam heard the sound of voices up ahead. Adam leaped through the trees with his sword drawn ready for a fight.

Rio Blast span around and leaped out of the way dodging Adam's sword.

"Nice try Prince," laughed Rio Blast. "But didn't anyone tell ya to look before ya leap?"

Adam wondered what Rio Blast ment when he was suddenly hit from behind by a jet of cold water. Adam hit the ground and rolled to his feet to see Snout Spout step from the trees.

"Where's you partner?" joked Snout Spout.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and Sy-Clone flew overhead.

"I'm right here!" called out Sy-Clone as he scooped up Snout Spout and dropped him in a pool of mud.

Rio Blast and Adam laughed as Snout Spout struggled to get out of the mud pool.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" said Snout Spout as he got to his feet. "We're supposed to be on the me side!"

Snout Spout then shot a blast of mud from his trunk. Rio Blast tried to move out of the way, but both Adam and Sy-Clone held him place so that he was covered with mud.

"Ah nuts!" howlard Rio Blast. "I'm on patrol in a few minutes."

"That's makes two of us then." laughed Snout Spout.

"Well I have to cut short our training I need to get changed before I go on patrol," said Rio Blast then he turned to Snout Spout. "I can give you a lift if you want Hose-face."

"I'll take the lift Chilly-breath." replied Snout Spout.

Adam and Sy-Clone watched as Rio Blast and Snout Spout headed for their Sand Skimmer.

"Well do you want to cut short the training." said Sy-Clone as he turned to Adam.

"Why what do you have in mind?" asked Adam.

"Do you see that Jet Sled?" asked Sy-Clone. Adam nodded. "I bet I could beat you back to the palace, even with you using the Jet Sled."

"You're on." replied Adam smiling. 

"Lord Hiss if you don't mind my asking," said Rattlor as Skeletor led Hiss and the Snakemen through the trees of Evergreen Forest. "You once ruled this entire planet but now you are taking orders from that Skull-Face."

"The time trapped in the Cosmic Pool has weakened my powers," replied Hiss. "Until my powers return to full strength we are forced to work with Skeletor. But the day will come when the Snakemen rule this planet once more."

Up on the Spydor Kobra Khan sat next to Skeletor.

"How did you know Tounge Lasher and Rattlor were part of King Hiss's army?" asked Kobra Khan.

"I have many spies everywhere including the Horde," replied Skeletor. "They reported to me that Hordak's men discovered a portal to Eternia's past, there Hordak captured Tongue Lasher and Rattlor believing that they had something to offer the Horde. How wrong he was Tongue Lasher and Rattlor make Grizzlor and Beastman look competent."

Skeletor then checked the readouts on Spydor's control panels.

"We are almost there," said Skeletor. "Kobra Khan I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." replied Kobra Khan.

"I do not completely trust King Hiss, I can sense betrayal coming from Hiss if he gets his powers back," said Skeletor. "I want you to join Hiss and his men, then report to me anything that Hiss is planning."

"Of cause Master." said Kobra Khan. The Snakeman then jumped off the Spydor and raced over to Hiss and his men. 

"What do you want?" snapped Tounge Lasher as Kobra Khan knelt before King Hiss.

"I offer my services to you mighty King Hiss." begged Kobra Khan.

"And why should I do that?" sneered Hiss. "It seems you are quite content in the services of Skeletor."

"Not anymore," replied Kobra Khan. "I am just an underling of Skeletor. He treats bumbling fools like Beastman and Trap-Jaw better than he does me. At least under your rule I will have a purpose. And that purpose is to help the Snakemen reclaim what is rightfully theirs."

"Very well," said Hiss. "I will allow you to join the Snakemen. But beware if I sense any betrayal from you I shall have you skinned alive."

"I understand perfectly King Hiss." replied Kobra Khan.

Skeletor stopped his Spydor and turned to the Snakemen.

"We are in the perfect spot for an ambush." said Skeletor. "This area is commonly used by the Heroic Warriors and their kind. Here is the chance to prove your worth to my army."

Sy-Clone kept pace with Adam's Jet Sled as they flew through the trees of Evergreen Forest.

"Growing tired yet?" asked Adam.

"Not by a long shot," replied Sy-Clone. "In fact I'm going to go faster. Do you think you can keep up?"

"I'll do better than that," laughed Adam. "I'll be waiting for you at the palace."

Adam then pressed the Jet Sled faster. Accepting the challenge Sy-Clone began to spin faster and he soon overtook the prince. Adam watched as Sy-Clone span in to the distance. Adam smiled to himself and turned the Jet Sled down through the trees towards a short cut that only he knew about.

As the Jet Sled flew through the trees Adam heard the sounds of a battle. Adam slowed the Jet Sled down as he approached the sounds, suddenly Adam saw Skeletor sat in his Spydor attacking a man dressed in green and silver armor. Adam quickly tried to pull the Jet Sled in a turn away from hitting the Sptdor when Tounge Lasher, Kobra Khan and Rattlor leaped from the trees. As Adam tried to avoid the three warriors the Jet Sled hit the ground and Adam was thrown in to the air. Adam hit the ground hard but thanks to the training he got off Teela Adam was able to roll to his feet. Adam found himself standing next to the man that was being attacked by Skeletor.

"You fool," snarled King Hiss. Adam thought that it was him that the insult was aimed at him then he realized that it was aimed at Skeletor. "This does not look like a heroic warrior. This creature here poses no threat to anyone."

"It is you who is the fool Hiss," snapped Skeletor. "This is the prince of Eternia. With him in our cluches we will be able to force King Randor to hand over the Royal Palace to me."

"My farther will do no such thing!" snapped Adam rising to his feet. "King Randor will never bow down to a monster like you. He will have every Heroic Warrior and Royal Guard track you down until I'm free."

"We shall see," laughed Skeletor, he then turned to Hiss and the Snakemen. "Tie this fool up. I want him to see just how quickly Randor gives up without a fight."

Adam started to reach for his sword when all three Snakemen leaped on him.

Sy-Clone looked back as he raced through the skies, there was no sign of Adam or the Jet Sled. Worried Sy-Clone turned on his wrist-com.

"Sy-Clone to Adam come in," said Sy-Clone in to the wrist-com, but there came no reply. "Sy-Clone to Adam please come in. Are you all right?"

Again no reply came from the wrist-com. Sy-Clone then called to Rio Blast and Snout Spout.

"What's the problem Sy-Clone?" asked Rio Blast.

"I've lost contact with Prince Adam," replied Sy-Clone. "We were racing back to the palace when I turned around he had gone."

Snout Spout then checked the sensors of the Sand Skimmer.

"I'm still receiving a signal from Adam's Jet Sled," reported Snout Spout. "So he must have landed for some reason. I wouldn't worry."

"I don't know," replied Sy-Clone. "Something just doesn't feel right. Why would he be out of radio contact? I'm going back to see what's wrong."

"We'll head back that way as well," said Rio Blast. "If something is wrong ya may need our help."

With that Sy-Clone turned off his wrist-com and flew back to the last place he was with Adam.

Prince Adam struggled against the ropes that held him to a tree, Skeletor had left in the Spydor to deliver the ransom demand to King Randor, this left Hiss and the Snakemen guarding him. Hiss was arguing with Tounge Lasher and Rattlor over why they never tried to free him while they worked for the Horde, Kobra Khan was silently watching the argument as well.

"Master Hiss," interrupted Kobra Khan. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you do not look like a Snakeman?"

"Indeed you may ask," replied Hiss. "I do not look like a Snakeman because I choose not to. I have found that it is more of an advantage to look like the enemy in the war against them." Hiss then turned to Adam. "You saw his reaction when he saw me. He thought I was another pathetic warm-blooded human that needed help."

Adam felt the ropes begin to loosen and he was able to slip one of his arms free. Adam waited until the Snakemen had turned away from him before he grabbed his sword and cut himself free. The Snakemen turned around to see Adam racing in to the trees.

"Get him!!" yelled Hiss. Instantly Tounge Lasher, Rattlor and Kobra Khan chased Adam through the trees.

Adam raced as fast as he could as the Snakemen chased after him. He had to get far enough away so that he could safely transform in to He-man. Adam saw a small cave up ahead and ran for it. Adam dived in to the cave just as the Snakemen burst through the trees behind him. Rattlor and Tounge Lasher searched the area but couldn't find the prince. Adam waited silently until the Snakemen had vanished from sight then he drew the Sword of Power and held it in to the air and called out.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!………..I HAVE THE POWER!!!!"

Instantly the magic of Grayskull washed over Adam transforming him in to He-man. As soon as the transformation had finished He-man raced out of the cave to confront the Snakemen.

Tounge Lasher and Rattlor were taken totally surprised as He-man leaped from the cave.

"Where did you come from?" gasped Rattlor.

"Don't you know. I'm always around when villains like you are threatening the peace," said He-man. "What is the matter you got tired of She-Ra beating you all the time so you had to jump ship to Skeletor's army?" 

Tounge Lasher and Rattlor leaped at He-man, He-man quickly span around and kicked Tounge Lasher in the face sending the huge Snakeman flying. He-man then turned to confront Rattlor.

"Will you never learn?" said He-man. "Skeletor is as much a loser than Hordak."

Rattlor lunged at He-man in rage. He-man easily dodged Rattlor's attack. Rattlor span around ready to attack again when Tounge Lasher leaped on He-man from behind. He-man reached up and grabbed Tounge Lasher and pulled him off his back. Tounge Lasher was slammed to the ground hard and He-man turned to face Kobra Khan. The crest on Kobra Khan's neck flared to life as the Snakeman prepared to blast He-man with a spray of his sleeping gas. The spray shot out towards He-man just as Rattlor raced towards him from behind, He-man quickly stepped to one side and Rattlor crashed in to Kobra Khan. The two Snakemen crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, suddenly He-man heard the sound of clapping coming from behind him. He-man turned to see the green armored man step from the trees.

"I'm impressed," said the man. "I haven't sensed such power since I last fought He-Ro. However those you have beaten are weaklings compared to my power."

"I don't know who you are but I can assure you that your power is no match for the Powers of Grayskull." said He-man as he drew his sword ready to do battle with stranger.

King Hiss calmly waited as He-man approached.

"You Heroic Warriors are all the same," snarled Hiss. "You underestimate the true power of King Hiss."

Suddenly a twin set of purple beams shot out from Hiss's eyes. He-man swung his sword up and deflected Hiss's attack.

"Like all evil warriors you overstated your powers." replied He-man.

"That is what you think." said Hiss.

He-man wondered what Hiss ment when suddenly the ground beneath He-man's feet erupted in a shower of debris as a huge snake burst through the soil. The snake coiled itself around He-man's body and began to squeeze the life out of his body.

He-man struggled against the snake's crushing power. The other Snakemen had recovered from their defeat and joined Hiss in watching He-man being crushed to death by the snake.

"You see the heroic type would rather die before taking the life of the snake." hissed Hiss.

As He-man was beginning to grow light-headed He-man managed to free his right arm. Calling out to the power of Grayskull He-man held up the sword. Instantly a bolt of lightning shot down from the clear blue sky and struck the sword. The lightning traveled along the sword and in to the snake's hide. He-man felt the snake relax as the lightning stunned the snake. The snake then fell to the ground. He-man glanced over to Hiss and the Snakemen.

"There are more ways to do things besides killing." said He-man.

"I have found that it works for me," snapped Hiss. "But I have other methods at disposal."

Tounge Lasher, Rattlor and Kobra Khan stepped back as Hiss reached up and pulled at the sides of his face. There was a sickly ripping sound as the flesh around his face began to pull apart. He-man was horrified as he watched the skin of Hiss drop to the ground to reveal five hissing snakes where Hiss's body used to be.

"Now you will witness the true power of King Hiss!" roared Hiss as he leaped at He-man.

He-man grabbed hold of two of the snakes that made up Hiss's body.

"You are a truly mighty warrior," snapped Hiss as He-man avoided being bit by the fangs of two of the snakes. "I will use your power to free my brothers and rule Eternia once more!"

Hiss's eyes then grew larger and began to glow with a red light. He-man began to feel dizzy and sluggish, he tried to move his head but his neck muscles wouldn't work. Then everything began to darken and He-man fell to the ground.

Hiss stood over the fallen He-man, the Snakemen watched as Hiss's flesh returned to his body covering the snakes in his green armor. Once his body had reformed Hiss knelt down and picked up the Sword of Power.

"With the power contained in this sword I shall free the Snakemen from their eternal banishment," called out Hiss as he held the sword in the air. "Then no one not even Skeletor shall stand in the way of the Snakemen's return to greatness!"

Tongue Lasher, Rattlor and Kobra Khan cheered Hiss as He-man lay unconscious on the ground............

To Be Continued in Clan of the Viper coming soon. 


End file.
